DESCRIPTION: The goal of this project is to develop a novel, non-invasive laser-optical technology for early diagnosis of age-related macular degeneration (AMD), the leading cause of blindness in the elderly in the United States. The proposed development of a compact, low-cost diagnostic apparatus could ultimately provide the ophthalmologic and optometric communities with a powerful new screening test for AMD risk. The new technology uses Raman spectroscopy to detect the macular carotenoids lutein and zeaxanthin in the human retina. Recent basic and clinical science studies have indicated that these carotenoid compounds play a pivotal role in protecting the human macular from light-induced oxidative damage. Based on Phase I results, the Raman technology has the potential to provide a sensitive, fast, quantitative and objective optical detection of macular carotenoids. We propose to develop the Raman instrumentation, in the second phase, from an existing apparatus into a robust device useful for routine use in a clinical setting. Furthermore, we propose a series of clinical studies in humans to validate its function and to begin to establish its role as a possible screening test for AMD. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Screening of macular pigment levels.